This invention relates to grain storage and aeration systems. In the past grain storage and aeration systems have usually been based on relatively expensive buildings, having such features as raised flooring, rigid roofs, and complex ventilating systems; high volume systems have usually included complete loading and unloading devices. To conserve floor space, these buildings tend to be relatively tall. All of this leads to a grain storage and aeration system which is expensive to build and operate.
The present invention is concerned with an economical grain storage and aeration system which materially reduces capital expenditures and overall storage costs. The storage structure is based on components which can be fabricated in a central facility, readily shipped to the building site and erected with no heavy equipment or specialized tools. The system is particularly well-suited for short-term grain storage, but is sufficiently durable for long-term use.